Tutor
by Sinner1412
Summary: A tutor session gone naughty.


**Sinner1412: I'm sorry my fellow readers. As an apology, I'm going to update my stories now and at least update a story or two every week. **

**Ikuto: So, you're serious about updating?**

**Sinner1412: Yup**

**Ikuto: Then what is this? This isn't any of your current work.**

**Sinner1412: It is now.**

**Ikuto: …whatever**

**Sinner1412: I don't own anything in this story but the crap I made up.**

* * *

Ever since Amu's grades dropped recently, her parents decided that she needed a home tutor. So now it has been a few months since Amu started to get tutor. Throughout the months, Amu developed a great dislike for her tutor, especially since her tutor is a man. She is determined to get her grades up so she can get rid of him.

"Is this part okay?" Amu asked turning her paper towards her tutor, Ikuto.

Ikuto glanced at it for a while before replying, "Hmm? Yeah. You got it right."

Only recently Amu started to realize what a nice guy Ikuto was. When she realized that she likes him, she became more timid around him.

"Um…could we take a break?" Amu asked shyly.

Ikuto just grinned and told Amu to sit between his legs. Amu glared at him before saying that he better not do anything weird, especially since her mother in is down stairs. With her back facing him, Ikuto reached out into his bag and took something out. It turns out to be a necklace with a shiny lock hanging attached to it.

"What's this?" Amu questioned as she fingered the lock.

Ikuto turned Amu around so she was facing him, "It's my gift to you, _Amu-chan._"

Ikuto then leaned forward and started to kiss Amu. Ikuto cleverly slipped his tongue into Amu's mouth and began to explore it. Amu could feel her body temperature rising as their kiss continued.

As soon as they parted away from each other Ikuto murmured, "Amu-chan… That look on your face is so naughty… It makes me so _horny_." Ikuto's hands started to slide upward and grasp on to Amu's firm yet squishy breast.

"I-Ikuto…my mother…she's going to her us." Amu stated softly as she started to moan due to the attention Ikuto was giving towards her breast.

"We'll be fine as long as you keep quiet." Ikuto mumbled as he placed kisses along her neck. Then one of Ikuto's hands started to move downward and slipped under her skirt. His hand then started to caress her through her panties.

"My, my, Amu your getting wet. Are you really turned on by this?" Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear. Amu just covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. Ikuto chuckled at her reaction, he found it quite cute. He then removed his hands off her body.

"Amu-chan, why don't we start off small first, okay?" Ikuto said. Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes and nodded. Ikuto then guided Amu to her bed and told her to kneel down as he sat himself on the edge of the bed.

Once Ikuto had Amu kneeling between his legs, he unzipped his pants and slide out his erected member. Amu's faced started to turn red upon seeing his hard on.

"Come on, Amu. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just try licking it." Ikuto continued to encourage Amu while she slowly moved forward. She opened her mouth, placed her tongue at the base of Ikuto's member and began to lick upwards.

Ikuto started to make grunting noise as Amu continued to lick him. Ikuto arched his head back when Amu suckled his balls and ran her hands along his member. Eventually, pre-cum started to slip out off the tip.

"Amu~…I'm…I'm…about to… argh." Ikuto groaned as he released his semen all over Amu's face.

Before either of them could alter a word, Amu's mom called out to notify Amu that she was going out for a bit to buy groceries. Once they heard the front door close, Ikuto grinned at Amu, "Why don't move on to the main stage?"

Moments later, Amu and Ikuto was completely naked with Ikuto pinning Amu on to the bed. Ikuto lowered himself so he was able to place kisses on Amu's neck and collarbone.

"Amu, you're so cute. You body is so soft, I'm happy that I'm with you." Ikuto mumbled as he placed kisses all over Amu's face. Amu could feel Ikuto's member rub against her wet pussy. Amu slowly moved her legs apart and this action ensured Ikuto it was okay to move on.

For tutoring Amu for a few months, Ikuto knows Amu is an impatient person. So there is no way she would want him to take his time as he slipped into her. In one quick thrust, Ikuto's member was wedged into Amu's pussy.

"It's…in so deep…Ikuto!" Amu moaned as she felt Ikuto quickly thrusting himself into her.

"You pussy is so hot…It's squeezing me…ahh…Amu.." Ikuto whispered as his pace quickened. The bed began to move in union with Ikuto's thrusts. The pleasure the two felt was so unbearable; the two didn't want it to end. Their breath started to quicken and sweat slide along their body.

Ikuto and Amu clung on to each other as they reached their limit.

"AMU/IKUTO" the couple moaned in union.

The room became silent; the couple was still clinging on to each other. Ikuto flipped them over so Amu was lying against him. Ikuto moved his head forward to place a light kiss on Amu's forehead. In return, Amu pecked him on the cheek while gave Ikuto a wonderful view of her cute face.

Her flush cheeks and pink lips did a toll on Ikuto. It didn't help either when her hair is slightly messed. He could feel himself hardening inside her. He could tell Amu knew he was horny again when her eyes widen.

Ikuto pushed them up and leaned against the stack of pillows behind him and told Amu to move against him. Amu grasps hold on to Ikuto's knees, which were behind her to move herself up and down Ikuto's member. Amu's breast bounced every time she moved.

Ikuto enjoyed what he saw. Seeing his love moving up and down his member was quite a sight to see. He continued to watch as his semen from their previous round slipped out of her pussy. With one of his hands, he reached out to massage Amu's breast. After a while, Ikuto could feel that Amu was close to her climax so he gripped on to Amu's hips and thrust mercilessly into her.

Amu arched her back when she reached her climax, moments later Ikuto reached his. Amu slowly removed Ikuto's member from her body and placed herself by his side. Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him as he stared at the ceiling.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We're together now, right?"

"Yeah." Ikuto replied as he gave Amu a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Ikuto: Is that it?**

**Sinner1412: Yeah, pretty much. Why were you expecting more?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Sinner1412: You're sick. Well anyways, readers hope you like it. Oh not to sound dependent or anything but, could you guys check out my "Sexy,Naughy,Bitchy" story. It may not be a Shugo Chara story but I was thinking of making a Shugo Chara version if it.**


End file.
